


Profeta

by zekecrist



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst and Feels, F/M, Minor Character Death, No Romance, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:29:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28193997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zekecrist/pseuds/zekecrist
Summary: En la misera vida de Yelena, un hombre del que todo el mundo asegura es el nuevo profeta ha aparecido. ¿Será esta la solución a todos sus problemas?
Relationships: Yelena/Zeke (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Kudos: 2





	Profeta

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito resubido desde el proyecto "Color Club", en wattpad. One-shot realizada a partir de un pedido que me gustó mucho realizar.

Yelena estaba corriendo como nunca en su vida, las piedras del asfalto se incrustaban debido a su débil calzado y las plantas de sus pies jamás le habían dolido tanto, pero eso ahora no lo importaba mucho.   
Haciéndose paso entre la gente, empujando y adelantando a algunos, recibiendo insultos y otros comentarios de gente molesta que estaba ignorando, no podía esperar a llegar a la plaza. Su corazón estaba a mil, no sólo por el cansancio, si no también por los nervios.

La única razón que provocaba aquella reacción suya era la simple esperanza de poder salir de la vida tan desastrosa y pobre que llevaba.

Llegó finalmente al lugar, el cuál jamás se imaginaría ver tan lleno de gente. Probablemente sería la primera vez en toda su existencia en la que se sentía bien por ser tan alta, pues teniendo en cuanta la multitud, su altura la ayudaba a ver entre ella.

Se puso de puntillas, y observó el panorama; al final del camino, donde la gente no estaba tan junta una a otra, observó a un hombre. Una rubia y larga melena acompañada de una frondosa barba y unos trapos como ropa le daban un aspecto diferente. 

—Por favor, por favor, necesito que os alejeis un poco. —escuchó palabras de aquel misterioso hombre que hablaba con algo de tranquilidad, la gente le obedeció de inmediato y se formó un círculo alrededor de él.

En cuanto observó aquel movimiento, no tuvo ninguna duda; él era el profeta.

Había ejecutado un largo y pesado recorrido para llegar hasta él, su casa no estaba muy cerca de la plaza dónde escuchó aquellos rumores que anunciaban la llegada del profeta de un nuevo Dios que les ayudaría a salir la miseria que suponía vivir en las pobres calles de Liberio. Inmediatamente pensó en su hermano, el único familiar que ella conocía que estuviese vivo. Desde pequeños, los dos habían sufrido una misteriosa enfermedad que al parecer perseguía a su familia. 

Primero empezó su abuelo, quién murió tan pronto que no pudo conocer ni a sus propios hijos, unos años más tarde fue su abuela, quien si pudo conocer a unos de sus nietos -el hermano de Yelena-, progresivamente, el padre de los dos hijos también fue cayendo, y en un par de años, le afectó a su madre. Aquella maldición siempre aparentaba atacar de la misma forma, ya dejando a parte de que esa enfermedad siempre traía los mismos síntomas, otra cosa que nunca dejó de repetir fue el patrón; primero afectaba al varón de la familia, pocos años después a la mujer, y se volvía a repetir, pero con la descendencia. 

Y Yelena lo sabía, y creía firmemente que se trataba de una maldición.

En un principio, los dos hermanos compartían la creencia de que si ninguno de los dos se casaba o tenía hijos estaría salvo, y entonces comprobaron que estaban totalmente equivocados cuando su hermano empezó a sufrir aquellos síntomas.

Yelena era una mujer sin esperanza y abatida por una enfermedad cuyos escasos médicos de aquel pobre pueblo no podían hacer nada para curarla. Pero eso acababa de cambiar, porque el sentimiento de la esperanza volvía a aflorar en ella en cuanto las creencias religiosas volvieron a formar parte de ella, y aunque en el pasado no estuviese muy apegada a aquella ideología, ahora se encontraba lastimando sus piernas para ello.

Otra vez, volvía a recibir insultos y malas miradas que no le quitaban el ojo de encima, pero aunque algunas personas quisiesen perseguirla para agredirla debido a la rabia, a ella no le importaba. Fue avanzando entre todas las personas, que aparentemente no hacían más que multiplicarse mientras avanzaba por la plaza, hasta que llegó.

Dejó de sentir el contacto físico a su alrededor para experimentar el aire y la libertad que suponía salir de ahí, pues su velocidad estaba tan desequilibrada y era una persona tan impaciente en ese momento que no pudo evitar tropezarse y estamparse contra el suelo. 

Fue demasiado rápido. Sus rodillas y brazos intentaron frenar el daño de aquella caída pero resultó en algo completamente imposible, además de herirse todavía más. Levantó la mirada, avergonzada, pues toda la gente le estaba mirando, y observó a aquel profeta. En ese momento, parecía menos inalcanzable que antes.

En seguida, sus pupilas se dilataron y su cuerpo dejó de responder. Aquel hombre se extendía majestuosamente delante de ella, acercándose, para después extenderle la mano mientras una expresión serena y tranquilizante estaba colocada en su rostro.

« **Era... como un dios.** »

  
Yelena quería reaccionar, de verdad que estaba intentando hacerlo, pero aquella persona se veía tan irreal y hermosa que su cuerpo no podía responder. Ella sentía que estaba delante del humano más perfecto y sublime que jamás había visto, ni siquiera se sentía merecedora de presenciar aquella silueta, compuesta por la anatomía más perfecta.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —le preguntó silenciosamente a aquella chica, esperando a que ella aceptase su mano para poder ayudarla.

Ella se queda totalmente embobada mirando a Zeke. Lo máximo que puede hacer es alcanzar su mano para que él la ayude a levantarse, el tacto de sus manos tocando sus brazos le hace sentir un escalofrío, y instante se pone aún más nerviosa que antes, ya casi ni se puede atrever a mirarle a los ojos.

—M-me llamo Yelena —tardamudea fruto del nerviosismo.

—Encantado de conocerte, Yelena —dice aquel hombre con una calmada voz y una pequeña sonrisa—, dime, ¿hay algo que te haya llevado a acabar aquí? —pregunta.

Yelena siente como si le leyese la mente. Su presencia le daba la seguridad de que todo iba a salir bien, no importaba los problemas que podía tener, pues la solución se mostraba justo delante suya.

  
En un principio, el hermano de Yelena no se estaba creyendo nada de lo que su hermana le contaba. Él había sido siempre una persona con motivaciones simples que siempre quería basar en su propia experiencia, y por eso creer en algo como en un Dios le resultaba demasiado complicado.   
Ella le insistió, y lo hizo durante el día, la tarde y la noche. Ver a su hermano abandonando aquella enfermedad era con lo que siempre había deseado desde que sus padres murieron y ahora que podía su hermano se negaba.

« ¿Por qué, por qué te estás esforzando tanto en no darle una oportunidad? Él es el elegido, él nos salvará de la tan desgraciada situación en la que vivimos, ¿por qué no me haces caso, es que no confías en mí? Sólo quiero lo mejor para ti... Es la única forma de romper la maldición. »

Le dolía pensar en aquellas palabras mientras estaba en frente de la tumba de su hermano. Al final de todo, su hermano era demasiado orgulloso para permitir que le hicieran algo que iba en contra de todo lo que siempre había creído. Yelena lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas, pero aún así sentía que la muerte de su hermano era culpa suya.   
Zeke estaba justo detrás suya. Ahora mismo, aquel profeta era el único apoyo emocional que tenía, y como se culpaba a ella misma de no haber salvado a su hermano, escuchaba lealmente todas las consolaciones que aquel hombre le dedicaba. Ciertamente, le hacía sentir un poco mejor que le repitiesen al oído que si su hermano no llegó a vivir fue porque no creyó en el Dios que supuestamente le iba a salvar. Pero aún así, Zeke le prometió a Yelena que a ella no le pasaría lo mismo. La relación entre ellos dos, que se inició en el mismo día que la chica se golpeó con el asfalto acabando delante suya, se había vuelto más cercana y profunda, a pesar de que la lealtad y respeto que sentía Yelena hacia él lo único que hacía era aumentar. Pero cuando la chica necesitaba un hombro en el que llorar, Zeke estuvo ahí, y su fanatismo la cegó al punto de no replantearse el por qué su hermano había muerto.

Pero todo tiene un fin. 

Levi Ackerman asesinó a Zeke Jaeger unas semanas después de la muerte del hermano de Yelena. La mujer, que solía ir a verle diariamente, se escandalizó al no encontrarle por un día entero, pero al día siguiente todas las noticias en su ciudad era que el profeta Zeke Jeager había sido asesinado.   
Yelena se acercó a la primera persona que repetía la noticia; el día anterior unas pocas personas presenciaron cómo un hombre de corta estatura y con pelo negro que venía de otra ciudad decapitada al profeta. Ejecutándole a sangre fría, y diciéndole a los de alrededor que se fuesen e hiciesen como si no hubiesen visto nada, todo corrió como la espuma la mañana siguiente. Si aquellas personas no se enfrentaron hacia aquel hombre debido al miedo, sí que no sentían nada de temor al divulgar la información sobre el evento que presenciaron.

Yelena fue automáticamente en busca de aquel hombre pensando que era su deber. Estaba cegada por la rabia y el pensamiento de por qué aquel hombre había durado tan poco. No sabía si su asesino seguía encontrándose allí, pero con certeza estaba segura de que si veía a un señor con el emblema de las tropas militares del Imperio, estaría en el lugar en el que quería estar.   
  


La tropa creía que estaba preparada para irse cuando presenciaron a una mujer llena de rabia y de sed de venganza y sangre delante de ellos. Los ojos de Yelena se dirigieron automáticamente a Levi Ackerman.

—¡Tú! —señaló hacia su persona— ¿Has sido el responsable de la muerte de el profeta Zeke Jaeger?

Levi suspiró. Habían decidido quedarse un par de horas pues sabían que algunos de sus fanáticos irían en busca suya y que debían eliminarlos, pero estar en presencia de ellos era, sin lugar a dudas, un maldito dolor de cabeza.

—Así es. Soy la persona a la que estás buscando, y si crees que mis acciones merecen castigo, esperaré a que te acerques a mí para eliminarme.

Yelena se llenó de rabia. No soportaba ver a aquel hombrecito pensar que sus acciones habían sido buenas, al fin y al cabo, estaba cegada por la imagen de profeta que ese hombre impuso en toda la población de ese pequeño pueblo.

Ella corrió, corrió como el día en el que conoció a Zeke. Volviendo a recordar el dolor de sus piernas, mientras Levi la observaba atentamente, pero quizás no demasiado. Al fin y al cabo, se estaba enfrentando a una mujer que lo había perdido todo, por lo que tener a su propia vida no estaba en sus planes, y sólo podía pensar en Zeke Jaeger. **Su profeta**.

Clavó un puñal que robó de la habitación de su hermano fallecido en el costado. Levi sintió inmediatamente el dolor, y a pesar de quedarse paralizado debido a lo rápido que todo pasó, sus hombres se la ingeniaron para llegar a la mujer y ofrecerle una rápida y segura muerte.

No hubo más en la vida de Yelena. Todo había terminado, aunque finalmente pudo descansar en paz.


End file.
